


Папа!

by Sovenok, WTF Adventure Club 2021 (WTF_Adventure_Club)



Series: Тексты G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovenok/pseuds/Sovenok, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Adventure_Club/pseuds/WTF%20Adventure%20Club%202021
Summary: Однажды посреди комнаты Баки и Стив обнаружили…
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Тексты G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177307
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**1**

– Что? – Стив в ужасе смотрел на появившегося в его гостиной маленького Тони. – Откуда? 

Подошедший сзади Баки крепко обнял застывшего в дверях мужа, и выглянул из-за его спины: посреди их гостиной действительно сидел Тони Старк… Лет пяти-шести на вид. Баки мог сказать это с девяноста пятипроцентной уверенностью – остальные пять можно выдать за возможность появления клона означенного гения. 

– Тони?!

Маленький ребенок поднял голову, словно до сего момента ничего и не слышал, и внезапно вскочил и бросился к застывшему в дверях Стиву. 

– Папа! Ты пришел! 

Детские слезы мочили потертую рубашку, но Стив ни за что на свете не заставил бы себя расцепить руки, в которых плакал маленький ребенок.

– Как?

Тони, это был действительно Тони, по крайней мере ребенок, стоило ему немного успокоиться, представился как Тони Роджерс-Барнс. Стиви пытался сделать лицо попроще, но, видно, прозвучавшая фамилия точно не способствовала его успокоению. Сам Баки принял решение ничему не удивляться в тот самый момент, как увидел маленького ребенка в их со Стивом гостиной.

– Папа, что с тобой?! – Тони прижимался к державшему его Стиву и гладил маленькой ручонкой по волосам. – Я же вернулся! Я правда-правда не хотел попадать в то зеркало! Ты мне веришь?

Вот чего-чего, а зеркал в их гостиной отродясь не было. По крайней мере с их со Стивом заселения – в этом Баки был абсолютно уверен.

– Верю. – Стив прижал к себе названного сына и незаметно кивнул Баки. – Пойдем умоемся. 

Стив подхватил Тони и пошел в сторону ванны. Кажется, их жизнь становилась еще более безумной, чем была. 

– Па… – Ребенок на руках резко замер: ванная комната оказалась совершенно другой, не похожей на ту, что была дома. – Папа! Это же ты, папа? 

Он сильнее прижался к Стиву, словно пытался спрятаться от окружающей действительности. 

– Папа… 

Письмо нашел Баки. Позже. Когда бившегося в истерике малыша смогли успокоить с помощью лекарств и он заснул, периодически всхлипывая. Стив остался с ребенком, а вот Баки решил оглядеться. Письмо было небольшим, и его не сразу было заметно на светлом фоне ковра, лежащего в гостиной. 

Из конверта сначала выпала фотография, на которой маленький Тони обнимал своих приемных родителей – других Стива и Баки. Они были похожи… Вот только взгляды у них были совсем другими – спокойней и счастливее. На обратной стороне размашистым почерком Стива синела надпись "Мы тебя любим, Тони. Твои Стив и Джим".

Имя не слишком удивило: когда-то именно так звала его мама. Наверное, в семье Роджерсов-Барнсов решили, что звать папу по прозвищу будет не слишком педагогично.

А письмо… Баки его перечитал несколько раз и тяжело вздохнул. Сходил в спальню, посмотрел на спящего мальчишку, свернувшегося калачиком в объятиях Стива. На самого Стива, тоже задремавшего от такого соседства и ушел. Им стоило связаться с Тони, их Тони, и посоветоваться – с подобными технологиями они точно не сталкивались, несмотря на всю ту хрень, что периодически творилась в их вселенной. 

_"Добрый день._

_Не уверен, какое время будет в той реальности, куда попадет наш сын, Тони, но это не так уж важно._

_Я лишь уверен, что там будут наши двойники: Стивен Грант Роджерс и Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. С уверенностью в 99% Тони окажется там, где вы живете._

_Наш мир через несколько часов будет уничтожен – большая часть мира уже лежит в руинах, а то, что осталось – вот-вот прекратит свое существование. Тони не вспомнит то, что здесь происходило до его перемещения. Слишком многое он видел. Да и смерть папы Джима на его глазах – это не то, что можно пожелать помнить своему сыну. Поэтому прошу – уничтожьте это письмо после прочтения._

_Если вы сможете – позаботьтесь о нем._

_Пишу – и боюсь, что надежда напрасна, но единственное, что держит на плаву: он будет жить._

_Позаботьтесь о нем._

_Стивен Роджерс-Барнс"._

Бумага сгорела быстро. А конверт с фотографией Баки положил на полку, чтобы потом отдать малышу.

Переданная родителями фотография поселилась на тумбочке рядом с кроватью в гостевой спальне. К своему альтернативному тезке маленький Тони отказался перебираться наотрез, да и Стив с Баки возмутились озвученному предложению Старка. Впрочем, тот не слишком настаивал, понимая, что знакомые хоть немного лица для маленького ребенка, каким бы гением он ни был, в создавшейся ситуации были просто необходимы.

– Они… умерли? – тихий голосок Тони оторвал Стива от наброска, который он делал, сидя в любимом кресле в гостиной. Баки был на миссии, а он сидел дома с так случайно появившемся в их жизни ребенком – оставлять его одного ни он, ни Баки категорически отказывались, да так, что Фьюри пришлось смириться с прискорбным для него фактом: в ЩИТе и на заданиях за раз мог появляться только один из суперсолдат, и обсуждению это не подлежало. 

Тони стоял рядом с креслом и прижимал к себе рамку с дорогой фотографией. В глазах малыша собирались капельки слез, но он явно старался крепиться и не плакать. 

– Да. – Озвучивать этот страшную для Тони новость Стиву не хотелось, но врать, когда смерть Джима была свершившимся фактом, о котором ему поведал его Баки, он не стал. – Они… 

– Там была война, – голос Тони дрожал от слез, но слова звучали четко. – Папы молчали, но я знаю. Знаю… 

Не выдержав, ребенок зарыдал. Стив подхватил мальчика на руки и спрятал в своих объятиях. 


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

– Тони! – голос Стива звучал достаточно грозно, но малыш знал – несмотря ни на что папа не сердится. – Ты зачем залез в комнату с оружием?

Это была их с Баки боль – как бы они не пытались закрыть эту дверь – разве что сейф не приставляли со шкафом, но остальные замки Тони рано или поздно умудрялся взламывать. Как, Стив мог лишь догадываться, но факт оставался фактом: не проходило трех-четырех дней, как он или Баки находили приемного сына в святая святых Барнса, оружейной.

– Папа, – улыбка Тони Стива просто завораживала, и он в очередной раз мысленно бился головой об стенку. Лучше бы этот разговор проводил Баки: его Тони слушался гораздо чаще и с большем усердием… Исключением являлась та самая оружейка. – Там очень интересно! 

Радостная мордаха осветилась таким воодушевлением, что Стив понял: им все же придется разрешить туда доступ их маленькому гению. Но — под их непосредственным присмотром, и на этом он, Стив, будет настаивать в обязательном порядке!


End file.
